


Fires May Burn All Around Us, But I’m Always Here For You

by oikawasfavoritebitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Headcannon: Tssuki and Shittykawa are besties, I don’t own haikyuu, I will post tags as i go along, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Assault, Please don’t repost anywhere, Violence, i only own the plot, the tags are not in order sorry, there are trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasfavoritebitch/pseuds/oikawasfavoritebitch
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is new to town and is infatuated with the tattoo shop around the corner he had always wanted a septum and was thinking about getting a tattoo because the Tattoo shop wasn’t all he was infatuated with.Tsukishima Kei is the resident florist in town and is currently trying to build up the courage to talk to the dressed in all black trio that always loiters around the tattoo shop.When Oikwawa and Tsukishima meet there are bound to be consequences however these consequences might not be all that bad.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 21





	Fires May Burn All Around Us, But I’m Always Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i should put this out there, but this is my first fanfic and would appreciate it if the comments were constructive rather than mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so as I've said before this is my first fanfic on here and I ask for no negative comments but would love some feedback and your opinion of the story. Also, this story is purely for my indulgence because I am a sucker for a tattoo/flower shop au! Hope everyone has a good day! :)

Deep Breath in... deep breath out. Okay, I’m ready. Tsukishima Flower Shop! Wow so original, Oikawa thought. “~Tsukki! Where are you~?" He singsonged. The footsteps were quiet, it was like a cat hunting its prey. 

“Oikawa, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Tsukki?” He sighed not uncharacteristically, but Oikawa was as dramatic as usual.

“How can you say that to me, your best friend since when were babies! I’m wounded Tsukki, do you not see the stab wound in my back, it’s dripping blood!” Oikawa whined as he put his well-manicured hand on his forehand acting as if he was in a Shakespearean play. 

“Haha, very funny, are you now done with your shitty theatrics?” Tsukki was annoyed, but when wasn’t he? 

“I heard ‘blood’ and I rushed over here, who is bleeding?” A silver-headed man popped his head out from the back. 

“No one Sugawara-San just Oikawa here being a little shit like always.” Tsukki claimed nonchalantly. 

“Little shit? Really that’s the best you could come up with and I’ll have you know Mr.Refreshing, Saltyshima over here was insulting me to no end!” Oikawa whined, proving Tsukishima's point. 

“Saltyshima, are you serious?” Tsukki was full-on glaring at Oikawa now.

Their past friendly banter has now increased to a full-on verbal brawl, with Suga right in the middle of it. Sugawara now feeling trapped and angry has started to glare very prominently at Oikawa, who as soon as he looked in Suga’s eyes went pale. 

“What now Oikawa, you look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” Tsukki smirks while saying this not knowing that he was about to die. 

“Maybe not a ghost, but rather a devil.” Oikawa muttered as Suga crept closer to Tsukki, while the pale-faced man was about to get his phone out to make arrangements for Tsukishima's funeral. 

“Tsukishima,” Suga growls, Tsukki feels his heart drop, “Why are you still fighting?” Tsukishima nods at Oikawa, who pulls out his phone ready to call the police about a murder. 

“I-I’m so sorry Suga-San, I swear we won’t fight again, please spare me!” Tsukki swears to every god he knows of that if anyone other than the three in the room heard him whimper like this he would off himself. 

“It’s ok you two, I was just joking around!” And Mr.Refreshing was back, Oikawa was glad that he did not feel like helping clean up the blood the Suga would leave behind. 

“Alright Tsukki, remember the reason I moved here, it was because you had an extra room right?” Oikawa was questioning Tsukki’s motives but ultimately knew he couldn’t afford an apartment on his own right now and when Tsukki offered he thought that because they were so similar they would live fine together. 

“Right, so let’s move you in.” Tsukki answered, Oikawa was excited no doubt about it, but he was also extremely nervous. He had no idea what Tsukishima’s apartment was like, he didn’t want to ask, but looking back on it now he probably should have. 

As they walked up the stairs to the second floor of the building, Oikawa was terrified and had no motivation or peace to hide it and Suga found it hilarious, although he wouldn’t laugh. 

As Tsukki opens the door to his two-bedroom apartment, Oikawa is sweating bullets and doesn’t have any explanation as to why. He thinks it’s because it’s a new environment, but he somehow also doubts the theory. 

“Alright, so I like to keep a clean house I’m not sure how you lived before, but I would prefer if there was no clutter, dust, or anything out of place I’m very particular about that.” Tsukishima twirls and scratches his long fingers, he doesn’t know how Oikawa will react to his demands, but he also knows he couldn’t live with a messy roommate. Then he hears the chestnut-haired man let out a long breath.

“Thank god, I don’t think I could live with a messy roommate.” Oikawa states. Tsukki thinks that Oikawa must have read his mind, but he’s so relieved. 

As Oikawa walks around the house inspecting everything Tsukishima feels at ease knowing that he wouldn’t have to put up with a messy roommate brought him so much joy. 

Oikawa walks into the little kitchen the Tsukki had remodeled, it doesn’t serve much purpose as Tsukki can’t really cook, but it made the apartment look complete. 

“Do you mind if I use the kitchen, like to cook and stuff, I promise I won’t make a mess and if I do I’ll clean up after myself!” Oikawa practically begs Tsukki. The blonde-haired ball of sarcasm looks worried because Oikawa never begs, never. Tsukki doesn’t bring it up though which Oikawa appreciates more than he will ever know. He nods at the shorter man and quietly walks away to his bedroom to check his phone.

Oikawa marvels over the marble counters and the teal colored kitchen supplies and practically drools. He loves the color teal and the combo of white and teal was one he owned wholeheartedly and everyone who knew him or of him agreed. Tsukki, who was leaning against the doorframe to his room, smiles and walks back into his room. 

Oikawa continues to be absolutely transfixed by the kitchen until he walks into a wall, and as soon a Tsukishima hears the thud he speed walks out of his room to find Oikawa rubbing his head and he can no longer contain his happiness and lets out a snicker so genuine that it almost sounds like a laugh. Oikawa while shocked doesn’t show it because it’s been a long time since Tsukki has laughed like that and he doesn’t think that he has heard a better sound. 

“So where is my room?” Tsukki stopped his laugh a few moments before and motions for Oikawa to follow him. As he does so he notices just how nervous the man is and he reaches out his hand to let his pinky wrap around Oikawa’s. He smiles gratefully as the blonde led him to his new room. 

The room was nothing short of perfect the walls were white and teal and the colors were parallel from each other. Since Oikawa sent his furniture ahead of time his room was already furnished. His bed was full and had a plain white wooden headboard. His desk was also white and had all his recipe books and old college textbooks laid out neatly with all his other trinkets. His dresser was full of all his nicely folded clothing that Tsukki spent a good hour on because that was all that could keep him calm while the strange men were carrying up the furniture. On his dresser were all his manga because he had a glass casing placed on top of the dresser and it kind of looked like a cabinet. His nightstand held a picture of him and Tsukishima as kids and a teal lamp the had alien stickers all over it. His astrology books and figurines were still in boxes still has to be set up and his small closet still had room for the certain clothing items that couldn’t be folded, Tsukki also left those items in the boxes. Oikawa quite literally almost cried because no one had ever been so thoughtful to Oikawa, so instead, he settled for a hand squeeze three times, that he and Tsukki knew was meant in a friendly way. 

“So, how do you like it?” Tsukki was almost excited to hear the chestnut man’s response. 

“It’s absolutely perfect.” Oikawa’s heart melted from the thoughtfulness that went into his new room, his new home. He couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. 

“I’ll leave you to unpacking the rest of what you brought and then you can join me downstairs if you want to help out with a few orders until I can show you around town.” The blonde was filled with joy and excitement, but his face was blank, as always.

“I can help you out until I start at my job at the restaurant in this city, apparently, it’s incredibly notorious for its food. I think it was called Osamu’s.” Oikawa’s face was in the cute confusing furrowed brow look that mostly everyone swooned for.

Tsukishima was shocked, but not surprised he knew how passionate Oikawa was about cooking and how amazing he was at it, he still remembered his eighteenth birthday when Oikawa made him his favorite dessert which was a strawberry shortcake, in short, he loved it, and whenever he could Oikawa made a cake for his little ball of sarcasm and although Tsukishima absolutely despised the nickname he doesn't want to give up his cake privileges.

"You work at Osamu's!" The blonde man nearly screamed. Oikawa was startled, to say the least, and very confused, was it a famous restaurant? Seeing that Oikawa was confused Tsukki was shocked, he really didn't know.

"Osamu's is one of the biggest restaurant chains in the world and this town is where the owner Miya Osamu is based, mainly because he grew up here, but he only hires the best of the best to cook with him!" Tsukki explains with the biggest smile on his face

Oikawa was consumed with all kinds of emotions, but mainly dreaded fear. He was as insecure as it comes in his skills and still lacks confidence in himself. He didn't let it show though and put on his famous cocky smirk.

"Of course they'd hire me I'm amazing." He says it so naturally, he wished he would believe it. Tsukki doesn't notice the insecurities in his eyes this time and Oikawa thinks that growing up scared of showing emotions was finally paying off. 

While Tsukki is still awestruck by Oikawa's talent, he is still unpacking, as soon as Tsukki snaps back to reality he takes his leave back down to the flower shop with Suga. Oikawa quickly takes his last moments of peace in his room before heading down to the store to help out. As he walks down the stairs he's wearing a basic teal sweater and white jeans, adding a few chains on his ripped jeans and as necklaces. He also adds his favorite brown leather belt and his ear piercings in. He has eight in total, triple piercing on his left ear with a cartridge and a daith and on his right, he has a double piercing and an industrial. 

He wants to get his tongue and nose pierced and he noticed there a tattoo shop walking distance from the flower shop. He might also get a tattoo if he feels like it, he set aside enough for that since he won't be paying rent full price. He wants to ask Tsukki to go with him, but he's not sure if he will feel up to it. 

He goes through the back as Tsukki told him too, and he quickly finds him at the register arguing with someone, he was unfamiliar with the man and felt like he should probably go help Tsukki. 

"Hey Tsukks what's up with the yelling?" Oikawa asks, clearly ready to become hostile. Tsukki doesn't know what to say because he doesn't know who this man is. 

"I don't know this guy, and he claims he placed an order." Tsukishima is clearly fed up with the man but is also restraining himself. Oikawa notices this and engages the man in a conversation.

"Hey dude, are you sure you ordered a bouquet?" Oikawa asks trying to see more like a delinquent. The man sputters clearly not thinking that Oikawa's personality fits his style if only he knew how wrong he was.

"Of course this is The Tsukishima Flower Shop, right? So my wife placed an order and told me to pick it up." The man yells frustrated. Tsukishima sighs clearly aware of what the problem is now.

"Sir, what is your wife's name?" The blonde asked annoyed.

"Susuna." He says, embarrassed, seeing what the problem is now. Tsukki picks up the bouquet under Susuna and hands it to the man, who immediately rushes out. Oikawa laughs out shock and is sorry Tsukki has to deal with people like this on regular basis.

"Hey, so the store doesn't actually have any more orders so we can just do the tour now." The Lord of Insults says. Oikawa nods and asks if he wants to go to the tattoo shop first he wants to plan an appointment and see if he can get his piercings done.

Tsukki is not surprised in the slightest and even adds that he wants to get his nipples pierced. Now Oikawa is very shocked but is all for it at this point. So they head out for the notorious parlor named Hit and Run. 

Oikawa and Tsukki walk slowly as they talk about their college experiences and Tsukki bumps into a slightly shorter man, his hair resembled that of a rooster and boy was Tsukki amused, but he remembered that he had bumped into the rooster man.

"Sorry, my bad," Tsukki mumbles shyly because when he took a closer look at the man he realized that the rooster was indeed hot. 

"No don't worry about it cutie it was on me, though I wouldn't mind you running into me anytime." Rooster guy was smooth, and now Tsukishima Kei was irritated. When Kei looked down at the man's shirt he saw his name tag: Kuroo, he read.

Before Kei could think of a retort, two more men joined Kuroo and their nametags read Akaashi and Bokuto. They looked Kei up and down as he gulped nervously and then they did the worst thing they could ever do they smirked, and not the evil smirk, but the sexy-I'm gonna make you scream my name smirk. Kei stammers out an apology before he grabs Oikawa and all but runs to the parlor, Oikawa laughing the entire way. 

Oikawa walks into the parlor and quickly spots a semi-tall raven haired girl. Her name tag read Kiyoko. He asks if they having any appointments open soon and she says they do in a week's time and Oikawa claims that is a perfect time to get whatever the hell he wants to be done. Kiyoko says that he still has to consult the artist on his tattoo plan before though, Oikawa being a somewhat carefree spirit says sure and asks if anyone can consult with him right now. "There is an opening for consultation with Iwaizumi Hajime, although I have to mention this particular artist isn't all that great with first-timers," Kiyoko warns, she almost looks concerned. She knows in her head it isn't because Oikawa is a first-timer, no it's because Oikawa is exactly Iwaizumi's type, and playing wing girl isn't her favorite game for her cousin. 

Oikawa who is oblivious to everything besides what is in his mind leaves Tsukki to ask for the piercing openings. She says they can be done right now and Tsukki agrees and thanks, Kiyoko. While Oikawa is off in the dream world, Kiyoko brings back one of the three men he had met outside: Akaashi. The gunmetal blue-eyed man immediately recognized Tsukki and smirks that same stupid smirk. Kiyoko asks what kinds of piercing they want and Oikawa answers a tongue piercing and a nose piercing and Tsukki can nearly mutter what he wants without turning red. 

Oikawa's face becomes devious and he says that the blonde boy wants his nipples done and if possible Akaashi's smirk gets even more sultry, he feels sinful just looking at the man. Akaashi gently takes Tsukki's hand and leads him down the corridor and is faced with a wooden door, Akaashi opens it and there are the other two men who he met outside and they are still smirking. The bastards, Kei thinks. Akaashi says to the men "Guess what he wants to be done." He smirks before continuing, "His nipples." 

While Tsukki is suffering a fate worse than death in his opinion Oikawa is met with the epitome of Adonis. He whispers under his breath, "Fuck me." Fortunately for him, Adonis hears him and laughs while shaking his head. At that moment he thinks he was wrong about hearing Tsukki's laugh and thinking it was the best thing in the world, no at this moment he realizes that Iwaizumi Hajime has his whole heart and even Oikawa doesn't know it yet.


End file.
